More Cuddles Needed
by InsertCatchyPsuedonym
Summary: Ashiya and Maou need some more love, so I give them more. This is a series of Ashiya/Maou one shots that will most likely have no connection to each other what-so-ever. Rating may change.


**The Devil is a Part-Timer was an anime I was referred to a while back and I kinda fell in love with it!**

**Ashiya and Maou need some more shipping so I decided to add on to the shipping with a series of related or unrelated oneshots that I will upload randomly at leisure when I have writer's block with my other stories.**

* * *

><p>Ashiya POV<p>

Sire is late from work for some reason. He is usually reasonably periodic with returning from work. Maybe I'm just over thinking this. It's been only ten minutes.

"Ah Sire, you've returned later than usual." I see him enter our small apartment, but his usual expression was replaced with a disheveled and tired expression. His hair was messy instead of his normal somewhat tamed hair. A cut was on his cheek, although small, it was alarming to see Sire in such a state.

"Yea…" He brought his hoodie sleeve covered arm to rub his eyes. I noticed tear tracks on his cheeks.

He sat at the table and laid his head on the surface. I kneeled beside him, "Sorry Sire, but that cut needs cleaned." He raised his head while I retrieved the First Aid kit. I held his head while I disinfected the cut, covered it, and held Maou-sama's head in my hands for a moment. Not once did he raise his eyes to look at me, he kept on looking at his hands in his lap, was it in shame?

"Maou-sama, please inform me of how you received that cut." With this, he finally looked up, opened his mouth as if to say something, but didn't. He started crying, something was seriously wrong now. Someone hurt MY king, and he felt responsible.

"It's my fault Ashiya, I wasn't strong enough to fight him off." I wrapped my arms around his smaller frame, engulfing him so he couldn't run away from me. Not that I expected him to, but my petty worries told me he might try to.

"Who was it Sire?" He looked up at me, his hands on my chest, tears still streaming down his seemingly fragile face.

"I don't know, a thief I s-suppose. My wallet wasn't with me, so he left empty h-handed. He still f-fought me though, my magic is really low so I th-thought that I would s-survive without it." His voice was wavering while he was talking. He lowered his head to nudge my chest again. So he thought he was too weak, it hurt me to think my dear king had such a low sense of self-esteem.

"I am proud of you Sire, thinking ahead like that, it warms my heart to think that my king can do something so quickly like that." I squeeze him in my embrace, and leaned my head down a little to kiss him on the head.

He raised himself in the encirclement to face me, but kept him in the hug.

"Thanks Ashiya." He hugged me around my shoulders, kissed me on the cheek, and we sat there in contentment until he fell asleep.

I laid him in some of the blankets I had set out earlier, started cleaning what I had set out earlier, then joined him in the floor. Pulling him into a cuddle, he instinctively tried to get closer to the warmth.

I woke up in the morning to find him sill in the embrace, with one arm around my side and another on my chest. His head was laid on my arm that was under him, holding him close to me. I felt a sense of… happiness? Contentment? I couldn't tell what it was, but I wanted it to continue.

He began to stir a short amount of time later. He opened his eyes and looked up at me, his drowsy eyes relayed a hint, or more, of happiness. He then returned to his original position, possibly to try to get more sleep.

"Sire, I would advise you to get up now, the morning is almost halfway through."

"I know Ashiya, to comfortable though." I now realize how… cute Sire is in his human form. He's not intimidating, nor is he a hellish demon. Just an extraordinary little human, who works part-time.

* * *

><p><strong>This is a cheesy little devil ain't he.<strong>

**I saw a picture on Google Images that fits this way too well.**

**Hope you liked it!**

**Kea**


End file.
